the new kids
by lizzies awesome
Summary: this is dedicated to my friends tara and nathan it is a lg(lizziegordo)story and tn(taranathan)


A/n hi this story is dedicated to my friend Tara and her friend Nathan hope  
you like it and in this story Miranda is on vacation in Mexico  
T=Tara N=Nathan L=Lizzie G=Gordo  
  
The new kids  
  
L: so gordo have either of you met the new kids yet?  
G: I met the new girl but I haven't met the boy yet  
L: oh I have met the new boy but not the new girl  
G: what's the boys name?  
L: Nathan. What's the girls name?  
G: Tara. She is really pretty  
L: wow gordo already has a crush  
G: no I don't  
L: sure gordo I believe you don't I  
G: oh look there she is now Tara over here  
T: hi gordo who's this?  
L: my name is Lizzie McGuire nice to meet you  
T: nice to meet you to  
G: so Lizzie can we meet your friend soon?  
L: sure he is coming down the hall right now  
N: hi Lizzie who's this?  
L: this is Tara she's new to and this is gordo  
N: hi gordo hi Tara  
T: hi  
G: hi  
T: Lizzie what is your first class?  
L: science  
T: oh darn I have science 5th hour  
N: me too  
G: I have science first hour sorry guys  
T: well I have geography first hour  
N: me too what is your second hour?  
T: my second hour is reading  
N: mine too  
L: sorry guys I have p.e. 2nd hour  
G: me too I have every class with Lizzie except p.e.  
T: my third hour is math  
N: mine too!!  
G: we have geography 3rd hour  
T: oh Nathan what is your 4th hour?  
N: p.e.  
T: me too but of course not the same class but we both have science 5th  
hour  
G: our 4th hour is English and fifth hour is reading  
L: our 6th hour is math  
N: my 6th hour is English  
T: mine too  
N: well we have the whole day together except for p.e. but that's cool  
T: well we got to get going bye  
L: bye guys  
G: bye Tara bye Nathan  
L: so you don't have a crush on her?  
G: ok I do but don't tell her ok?  
L: ok I wont tell her but I have a crush on Nathan but you can't tell him  
promise?  
G: promise  
T: so Nathan want to search this town after school and see if there is a  
cool place to hang out?  
N: sure but did you just ask me out because I hope you did  
T: yes I think I did  
N: ok cool  
T: yeah cool  
L: gordo I have bad news  
G: what is it?  
L: the new kids are a new couple Tara just asked Nathan out  
G: oh well I do have another crush but it is a secret and I cant tell you  
who though  
L: well I have a secret crush too and I hope my crush has a crush on me  
G: who is your crush?  
L: I can't tell but can I guess yours?  
G: sure  
L: Miranda Kate or Claire?  
G: no is yours Ethan Larry or Ronnie?  
L: no am I yours?  
G: am I yours?  
L: I asked you first!  
G: I asked you second  
L: ok you win yes it is you  
G: well good because I like you  
L: so I think we should go to class before we miss half of first hour  
G: whoa I didn't hear the bell  
L: that's obvious so is your crush on Tara over because my crush on Nathan  
is over  
G: you bet  
After school  
T: ok lets go Nathan I missed you in p.e!  
N: I missed you too!!!!  
T: well should we get going?  
N: yeah lets go  
T: ok  
They walk out holding hands then they get to the digital bean  
N: this place looks nice  
T: yeah it does  
N: so you want to order some drinks or something  
T: sure  
N: what do you want?  
T: I'll have what you are having  
N: ok I will be back  
T: hurry I miss you already  
N: I will  
Lizzie walks into the digital bean with Gordo  
L: oh look it is Tara hi Tara  
G: hi Tara  
T: hi gordo hi Lizzie can you leave I am on a date here  
L: oh sorry who is your date?  
T: Nathan  
L: oh we will leave we are so sorry bye  
T: bye  
N: hi Tara I'm back  
T: I missed you  
N: I missed you too.  
T: did you know that Lizzie and gordo are going out?  
N: no but I suspected it  
T: yeah me too!!  
N: well it is getting late want me to walk you home?  
T: sure lets go  
N: ok  
They walk to Tara's house holding hands  
N: well bye  
T: bye  
Nathan leans in to kiss Tara  
T: bye  
N: hey do you want to go out another time?  
T: sure how bout tomorrow?  
N: ok see you then  
T: bye  
N: bye  
Tara walks inside smiling and Nathan walks home smiling and like I always  
say do you believe in love at first site?  
  
So do you like it? R&R ------- amber----------- 


End file.
